Calm Before the Storm E./Transcript
[The episode begins with Spot's house, where Spot is painting a macaroni version of Jewel.] Jewel: Storm E. had no excuse for missing your art show. She promised to help and didn't show up. What kind of friend is that? Spot: Thanks for saving the day, Jewel. Jewel: You know I'll always be there for you. It's what friends do. What Storm E. did...Hmph! Is not what friends do. Spot: She does have some good qualities. Jewel: Well, I have not seen any lately. Spot: Okay...come look. Jewel: [She sees her portrait] Um...quite the unique take. [Pan to the portrait of her] Do I really look like that? Spot: You've been a little stressed lately. Jewel: True. Storm E. will do that to a person. Anyway, if you like it, I like it. Spot: Mosaic macaroni isn't everyone's taste. Unless, you add cheese...then it's delicious! Thanks for being my model. Jewel: I'm always happy to help you with your art. [Her stomach grumbles] Oh. But suddenly, I'm very hungry. I should head home. Cat? Cat! Hmm...she slipped out. Again. She's been acting very odd lately. Spot: Zebra must have gone with her. I haven't seen him since you got here. Jewel: [Hears Storm E.'s music, then covers her ears.] If Storm E.'s not going to be a friend, at least she could stop being so loud. Spot: Music is who Storm E. is. Jewel: But, music is supposed to be beautiful. That noise she plays could use some beautification. [She gasps] In fact...[Hugs Spot] Thanks, Spot. You just gave me a fantastic idea! [She rushes to the door] I'll send Zebra home if I see him. Bye! [Rushes outside. Cut to Ace fixing Storm E.'s truck with his pet monkey. Then, we see a nervous Storm E.] Storm E.: Thanks for helping me, Ace. And talking to me. You're the only one left in Lalaloopsy Land who will even look in my general direction. Ace: [Grunting] You know, I'd try to stay out of town politics there, Brainstorm. Storm E.: Everyone's making such a big deal about missing Spot's art show. Sure, it wasn't nice to let her down. But, is it really a reason for everyone to stop speaking to me? Ace: [After he gets in Storm E.'s truck] What can I say? Friends here are really loyal to each other. [He starts engine and a loud rock music plays, then talks loudly] Still sound a little off! [Storm E. and Jewel's cats appear under the truck] Sort of rough around the edges. Storm E.: [Talks loudly] It needs rainwater! Ace: [Stops music then gets out of the truck] Oh, not just that. It needs a new spin regulator. Then, the engine should be good as new, Storm Watch. Storm E.: Good. It needs to be in a tip-top shape for when the rain comes. For when...you know, I want to go. [We see Storm E. and Jewel's cat with Ace's monkey. Jewel's cat and Ace's monkey tail-five themselves. And they walk off] Ace: Luckily, I got a spin regulator back in my shop. I'll grab it and be right back. Storm E.: [offscreen] Thanks, Ace. Ace: Monkey? [Cut to Dot and Crumbs inside Crumbs' house with Dot's switch machine and Crumbs' mouse.] Dot: If my switch in machine works properly, I should be able to switch that orange juice and lemon juice. And then, you'll have enough lemon ingredients for your cake. [She winds up the machine and it blasts the orange and lemon juice, which makes a big lemon tree. Dot and Crumbs gasp] Dot: Needless to say, that didn't quite have the desired effect. Jewel: [offscreen] Hear ye, hear ye. [Dot and Crumbs hear her voice] Listen up! [Cut to Spot eating her macaroni while finishing her painting. Then hears Jewel's voice.] An emergency meeting is now called to order. Please report to Town Center immediately. Spot: Oh! [She eats her macaroni and takes it outside. Cut to Rosy teaching the letters to her pet bear.] Rosy: Letter E or F? Bear: [Squeaks] Rosy: Letter U...nicorn high-fiving a flying shark? Hmm...could be more time for a new eye patch prescription. Bear: [Squeaks] [Cut to Jewel outside] Jewel: Calling all members of the Lalaloopsy Land Beautification Commitee! I reapeat, this is an emergency! [Cut back to Rosy and her bear back at the eye doctor when they hear Jewel's voice.] Rosy: [Gasps] An emergency?! Oh! [Runs off to get her nurse bag. Cut back to Jewel while the others come to her] Crumbs: What's going on? Dot: What is it? Rosy: What's the emergency? Is everyone okay? Spot: [Chimes in while eating her macaroni] I came as fast as I could! [Swallows her food] I came as fast as I could? What's happening? And would anyone like some macaroni? Jewel: Please. Thank you all for coming so quickly. We need to discuss an extremely important matter. The Beautification Commitee isn't just about making Lalaloopsy Land look beautiful, we can help Lalaloopsy Land sound beautiful. That so-called music is the opposite of beautiful. It jangles the nerves. It even gave us bad hair days. It's just so...loud. [Cut to Storm E. and Jewel's cats are with Rosy's bear. Storm E.'s cat pushes Rosy's bear to hide in Rosy's nurse bag. Jewel's cat and Ace's monkey hide in there, too. Cut back to the girls.] Jewel: Storm E. isn't showing us the respect friends deserve. Remember how she so rudely ruined our ribbon-cutting ceremony? Dot: Oh, I almost forgot. I have an update on that matter. The statue should be here any day now. [Crumbs and Rosy start exclaiming and chattering] Jewel: Order in the committee! We're all very excited about things getting back to normal around here. [Picks up vote papers] To that end, I would like to propose a vote. [She gives it to Crumbs, Dot, Spot, and Rosy] Crumbs: You want to outlaw loud music? Jewel: Mm-hmm! Please mark your ballots accordingly. [She gives the feathers to the girls] I'll collect them now, since I know it won't take long for you to make the right decision. Category:Transcripts